NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include flash memory to store music, videos, and other media.
Read commands can be issued by an application or an operating system to obtain data from an NVM. Generally, these read commands are not transmitted to the NVM until a processor of the system has an opportunity to setup the command. For example, the processor can setup encryption/decryption information and direct memory access (“DMA”) information. Thus, the time that it takes for the decryption information to be generated can increase the overall read latency.